


Art for Glam Reverse Big Bang-Once Bitten

by kittys_devil



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Banners & Icons, Digital Art, M/M, Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the werewolf art I did for <a href="http://glam-reverse-bb.livejournal.com/"></a>Glam Reverse Big Bang on LJ.  My art was claimed by tommyglitter who wrote an amazing fic, Once Bitten. The summary and links are below along with the art :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Glam Reverse Big Bang-Once Bitten

  
**FIC SUMMARY:** In order to protect his friends and family, Tommy, a musician, fled California after a werewolf bit him. With plans to start his life over, he moves into a trailer on the Kentucky/Virginia boarder, where he meets Adam, one of the local rangers and singer for a local band.

There is a strong, mutual attraction, but Tommy convinces Adam that he’s straight, even though he’s bi, to keep him at a distance. He doesn’t want to ruin Adam’s life the way his own has been. This is the story of what happens when circumstances beyond their control throw them together at the wrong time of the moon.

 

 **LINKS TO STORY :** [LJ](http://tommyglitter.livejournal.com/35506.html) | [DW](http://tommyglitter.dreamwidth.org/19441.html) | [Ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/700555)

 

 

[ ](http://beta.photobucket.com/)

[ ](http://beta.photobucket.com/)

[ ](http://beta.photobucket.com/)

[ ](http://beta.photobucket.com/)

[](http://beta.photobucket.com/) [](http://beta.photobucket.com/) [](http://beta.photobucket.com/)  



End file.
